Miracast is also called as WIFI Display, and is a Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast™ certification project, the start of which was announced by Wi-Fi Alliance on Sep. 19, 2012. A Miracast device provides simplified discovery and setting so that a user can rapidly transmit videos between devices. Miracast users can browse photos shot by smart phones on a big TV screen to their heart's content, sharing a notebook computer screen in real time through a projector in a conference room, or watch live TV program of a home TV set-top box on a tablet computer. Miracast establishes a connection by Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Wi-Fi Direct™, thus it is unnecessary to access any Wi-Fi network.
Hotspot is a public place, where a wireless LAN (Wi-Fi) is provided for accessing Internet service.
With developing of wireless technology, almost all electronic product users want to interact with other devices through a wireless connection technology so as to easily share information on a terminal with others, which requires the terminal to be able to achieve more wireless services and various wireless technologies to be able to interconnect and coexist. It is known that, the Miracast device provides simplified discovery and setting so that the user can rapidly transmit and share information between devices, and Hotspot is commonly used for providing an access through an access point (AP). If both of Miracast and Hotspot coexist on a same terminal, the terminal can simultaneously communicate data with other devices and provide the access through the access point. However, due to limitations of chips, software, etc. in relevant technologies, relevant terminals and devices have not realized two functions of Miracast and Hotspot simultaneously.